1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve hanging bracket, and more particularly to a sleeve hanging bracket that can reduce frictions for positioning mounts of the sleeve hanging bracket to move smoothly and can facilitate user's easy identification of the sleeve' specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sleeve hanging bracket has a track base and multiple positioning mounts. The track base has a top and a slide rail. The slide rail is formed in the top of the track base and has a bottom surface. The positioning mounts are movably mounted in the slide rail of the track base. Each one of the positioning mounts has a sliding seat and an inserting button. The sliding seat is movably mounted in the slide rail of the track base and has a top surface. The inserting button is formed on and protrudes upwardly from the top surface of the sliding seat and extends out of the slide rail. In use, sleeves of different sizes are mounted around the inserting buttons of the positioning mounts to be stored on the conventional sleeve hanging bracket.
However, the bottom surface of the slide rail completely abuts the sliding seats of the positioning mounts and this will increase the frictions when the positioning mounts are moved relative to the slide rail. Then, the moving smoothness of the positioning mounts will be reduced by the frictions between the slide rail and the positioning mounts. In addition, the frictions between the slide rail and the positioning mounts will increase wear of the positioning mounts and this will increase the cost of using the conventional sleeve hanging bracket.
Furthermore, besides different sizes, the sleeves further have different specifications such as inch and metric measurement units. Although a user can identify the sizes of the sleeves by the marked numbers or scales on the sleeves to store the sleeves of different sizes on the conventional hanging bracket according to the sizes of sleeves sequentially, the user cannot identify the specifications of the sleeves on the conventional sleeve hanging bracket directly according to appearance of the conventional sleeve hanging bracket. Then, the user needs to further observe the sleeves to confirm the specifications of the sleeves and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a sleeve hanging bracket to mitigate the aforementioned problems.